


Easter Egg Hunt

by Hopelessly_Queer



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: No beta we die like Kenric, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessly_Queer/pseuds/Hopelessly_Queer
Summary: The Keeper fam has an easter egg hunt and hijinks ensue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Easter Egg Hunt

Sophie wasn’t sure if she regretted introducing her friends to Easter or not. As she looked into the mirror she was leaning more towards regret. Bunny ears; she was wearing bunny ears. Somehow a combination of Biana insisting that it would be cute and Keefe’s constant begging had convinced her to wear bunny ears.  
Sophie scowled at the mirror. She’d curled her hair at the request of Vertina, but in her opinion, she just looked like a rich pony with far too large ears.  
“Wow, Foster,” she heard Keefe’s voice from her doorway. “Your glare is really hare-raising.”  
Sophie turned around and saw him, Biana, Dex, and Fitz standing at the front of her room, all wearing bunny ears. At least she wouldn’t have to suffer alone. Biana had actually decided to draw a bunny nose and whiskers on her face. “How many bunny puns are you going to make today, Keefe?”  
He put on a somewhat evil grin. “I don’t know, but I made a list yesterday. You want me to read them.”  
“Not at all.” Sophie picked up her basket, walked through her room’s door, and said, “Edaline’s probably done hiding the eggs.” She made a motion for her friends to follow her down.  
When she had offhandedly mentioned the Easter Bunny a few weeks ago, she was first worried that one of her friends would say that it was based on a giant rodent that had escaped rehabilitation, but her friends had decided that they wanted to have a hunt. So Sophie had spent time with Edaline painting fake eggs before her mom sent her away while she presumably put things in the eggs and hid them.  
Sophie opened Havenfield’s front doors and let the fresh air hit her in the face.  
Edaline walked up to them. “There are seventy-five eggs out here. Whoever finds the most eggs wins.”  
Sophie suddenly felt the need to win this. Actually, it would almost be embarrassing if she didn’t. After all, she had far more experience with egg hunts than anyone else here. Plus, the egg hunt was taking place in her home, so she had the advantage of familiarity. Sophie made a mental list of all the likely hiding spots; in Verdie’s pen, in the branches of the panakes tree, that one bush Luna liked to sit inside sometimes.  
Edaline signaled for everyone to start and all of Sophie’s friends scattered across the Havenfield property.  
Sophie thought for a moment and began to levitate. Not to teleport, just high enough that she got a good view of Havenfield from above. Sandor made a few attempts to call her back down, but Sophie was determined. When she reached about forty feet in the air she stopped going any higher and scanned the pastures.  
Immediately, she spotted an egg stuffed into the branches of a tree in a pasture and another on the shore near the waters by Havenfeild. She looked for her friends to gauge their progress. Most of her friends hadn’t gotten any eggs, but Dex had one and he seemed to be looking around for another. She had to speed up.  
Sophie lowered herself to the grass and ran to the tree she had seen an egg in. She channeled her energy into her legs and jumped up onto a low-hanging branch. One she stabilized herself, she slowly hauled herself onto her legs. The egg was withing reach. She held onto the bark of the tree with one hand and reached for the egg with another (she’ll take a potato chip and eat it?), and cautiously grabbed the egg.  
She let out a sigh of relief as she jumped down and put the egg in her basket.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Keefe flailing wildly as he struggled to locate an egg. When their gazes met, Sophie shot him a grin and held up her basket.  
“Oh come on, Foster,” Keefe said. “You don’t have to rabbit in.”  
Sophie could practically hear the groans from the sitcom audience she had made up in her head. She rolled her eyes and headed over to the Ocean’s shore where she had seen the other egg  
She picked it up, examining it for a moment before she placed it in her basket.  
Sophie and her friends spent the next thirty minutes hunting until they wound up with Sophie and Dex being tied with sixteen eggs, Fitz having fourteen, Biana having fifteen, and Keefe having thirteen  
There was still one egg left and she and Dex were both fighting for it. Or rather they were both dashing around the Havenfield pastures while trying to find it.  
Sophie scanned the area around her once more, wondering at this point if Edaline had made a mistake when she counted the number of eggs when she finally spotted the last one out of the corner of her eye, sitting in a bush.  
She noticed Dex begin to follow her eye line. She started sprinting towards the egg, with Dex following at her heels. As they both sprinted towards the egg, the world seemed to slow around Sophie. She could see Dex’s shadow behind her, beginning to catch up. But she wasn’t going to lose.  
Sophie channeled strength to her legs, she felt the familiar sensation of energy building up around her. Excitement bubbled up in her. The air around her seemed to tingle on her skin. After a moment of build-up, she heard a loud crackle and felt herself shoot into the void.  
After a split-second, Sophie reappeared several yards ahead of her previous spot, the egg right in front of her. She clamped her hands over the egg, Dex appearing next to her moments later. It took her a few beats to realize that she had actually won. She cradled her egg, putting it in her basket as, delicately, as if it were a baby.  
She thought it was mildly anticlimactic when nothing else really happened. Although, Keefe did tease her about how he knew she would win and Biana and Fitz gave her a smile.  
Edaline walked up to her and Dex. A group of her other friends had formed around her. “Do you want to open your eggs?” her mom asked.  
Sophie nodded. She and all of her friends looked at each other for a moment before they all opened their eggs. Small glittering butterflies erupted out.  
Sophie watched, entranced, as the holographic butterflies swirled all around her and her friends. A grin was plastered on her face. At that moment, she even forgot about the bunny ears. No, she didn’t regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> was this just an excuse to make bunny puns? Yes. Will I continue with bunny puns irl? also yes


End file.
